


Teen Angst

by Klance_gives_me_life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender neutral Pidge - Freeform, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Pidge (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Self Harm, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), background shallura - Freeform, hopefully, klance, shhhhhhhh, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_gives_me_life/pseuds/Klance_gives_me_life
Summary: Heyo my dudes. I just wanted to say this story is basically a mix of my imagination, and real life events that I have personally had. Please don't share hate. I write to vent but I'm exited for this story, and I just wanted to warn you that some trigger warnings apply. Like there is self harm and suicide and stuff like that. Also please don't judge my grammar and stuff. If you have some input and suggestions, I'll be more than glad to include them in the story. I love you all;3 I'm not continuing this story. My stress level has gone up so much, and I keep rereading this and thinking to myself"this is so cringeworthy" and stuff like that. I'm sorry:(





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> In the story Keith is like very angsty, but is an adorable smol bean. lance honestly is also a smile bean. Honestly everyone is a smol bean. I don't even know what to expect, just know everyone is a smol bean in the end;)

Keith stands in front of the mirror, staring down at his blood stained arms. He tears as he heard the water rush down into the tub, as he continues to thrash the razor against his skin. He whispered small things like,"why am I here," and,"please just let me die...."

He stares as blood rushes to the ground, he blankly looks at it and falls to the ground. He began to cry; He placed his hands over his watery face, and trembled as the torn skin rubs against his Rigid jacket. He whimpered a bit as he curled up into a ball. He thought he was going to end it, tonight. But something in his mind was stopping him, and he didn't know what. Keith was scared.  
\--------------------  
A few hours pass and now things fall silent. Keith cleans up his mess, and is glad that all of his towels are red. Since they were red, it's easier to hide the blood without anyone being suspicious. He sighs as he finishes cleaning the floor. He nearly bandages all of his cuts including the ones on his thighs, arms, abdomen, and much more where he cut within the few hours. He basically looked like a mummy if he didn't have his clothes on.

He sits on the edge of his bed, pondering the thought of why he couldn't do it; _Was it because I was needed for something? Or was it because i just couldn't bring my self to do it._ He looks over at his laptop to see that his adoptive brother was calling him. It seemed that he missed his call multiple times.

Keith walked over, sat in his chair, and clicked 'accept the call'. It was silent for a moment, while Shiro examined the boys body posture and attitude. He then began to speak," I was just calling to check on you, do you want to talk?"

"Oh-um-yeah sure," Keith responded to his question, lying," I was just about to do my homework, but I'm cool with talking to you real quick..."

"Okay...well first things first," Shiro began," why were you crying? I can see that you seem hurt or something..."

Keith saw Shiro's concern as he placed his hand in his hair, tugging on it a bit. Keith spoke in a quiet monotone,"it's really nothing, I'm just missing home...and it doesn't help that I don't have any friends..."

"You have Pidge?" Shiro replied almost immediately," and you know very well you can come home, it's literally a ten minute drive from your dorm."

"I know but still-"Keith spoke unenthusiastically then to be cut of.

"No excuses.....I'll tell you what," Shiro said with a small grin," You are going to come over Saturday. I have a few friends that are coming over, and we can all hang out. And, I have someone I want you to meet..."

Keith saw Shiro's face get a bit flustered, and he groaned," do I have to come?"

"Yes." Shiro assured him before he hung up,"see you Saturday at 4!"

Keith groaned once more as he closed the laptop. He laid his head on the table, thinking of how he was going to hide this. How he has been suicidal all throughout his life, how he wanted to die throughout his time with Shiro's family. They loved him, but he felt like he didn't belong. He would never belong. He was just a tagalong basically; and tagalongs never belong. After awhile of pondering through his thoughts, he drifts off to sleep.  
\--------------------  
It was now eleven in the morning. Keith gradually opens his eyes, as he becomes aware of his surroundings. He picks his head up and looks over at his jacket that was neatly placed on his bed the night before. He stands and puts it on. Keith grabs his phone and scrimmages through it. It shows two missed calls from Pidge. Keith presses 'call', and raises his phone to his ear. After he knows the call was accepted, he yells a bit loudly,"Fuck you, you know I don't get up till eleven! What the hell do you want?"

Pidge spoke up,"well I thought you were up, and most importantly can I catch a drive with you when you go to Shiro's? Matt already has a car full, and he doesn't want me in the trunk."

"Oh, um yeah you can..." Keith says as he calms down,"I'll pick you up at three thirty."

"Thanks, emo," they snicker.

"Stop calling me that!" Keith gets flustered at them.

"Not until you change your attitude," Pidge laughs, and hangs up before Keith can have a comeback.

Keith ruffles his fingers through his hair, and closes his eyes for a moment. He needs to think this out. He fore-sees his plan to just be calm, and keep the cuts hidden. If anyone finds out, he knows for sure he'll be sent away. To be honest, Keith was scared, he didn't know what was going to happen. Keith keeps a bit of hope, and starts to prepare himself for later.

\--------------------

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Lance and Keith meeting, and having a moment.;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------=Keith pov  
> Words  
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~=Lance pov
> 
>    
> -words-=thoughts

Keith stands in the shower, his palms leaning against the Peach colored wall. Even when it's silent, it's a big reminder that he has done bad things with his life.-Maybe I can do it right now?-He thought to himself as he reached out his arm to grab the nearby razor.

He clenches the razor in his hand tightly as he brought it close to him. He looks at it with a desperate eye as he holds it up to his neck. Water seemed to pour down even harder, Keith's legs became feeble. As his legs tremble to stay up, his whole body became limp. The world began to close, and everything turned black. Keith panicked heavily as he yanked the razor away. As tears fell from his weak face, he fell to the bottom of the tub, before passing out moments after from the small adrenaline rush.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance sat restlessly in his chair, as he thought aimlessly to himself. He smiled at the thought of meeting new people. Maybe he would meet, the one... though it was just a thought he he admired it. He giggled as he began to blush. A tall husky man walks out of the bathroom and is immediately met by the Latino acting flustered.

"What's your problem, Shakira?" Hunk said while putting on some clothes.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about what'll happen tonight at Shiro's..." Lance retaliated with a small grin; as he watched him clothe himself.

"Well you never know with him..." Hunk started," I mean it IS shiro we're talking about. He's the one who literally brings new people every time he hosts one of these..."

"True true, I wonder who's coming tonight though.." Lance questioned," I mean what if..."

"Well that is a possibility..." hunk replied with not letting him finish his sentence," I mean if you do, I'm not staying longer than intended to drive you home."

"Fiinnneeeee...." Lance certified the statement, agreeing to the term. He watched as Hunk picks his binder up, and walks to the door.  
"I'll be back around one..." Hunk stared at Lance winking, before finally leaving.  
Lance picked up his phone, and silently scrolled through ifunny. He was really anxious about tonight.-I mean what if I find......them....and they don't like me for who I am.... .- He stares down at the scars that climb up his arms. He then lets out a sigh, and goes to take a shower.  
\--------------------  
Around three, Keith headed out. He walked toward his motorbike and came to a halt next to it. He lifted his seat and grabbed a red and black helmet; He then lowers the seat, placing the helmet on his head. He turns the keys in his bike while taking a seat on it. He grins a bit as the bike makes a rumbling sound, and he drove off.

Keith pulled up to a house, where Pidge was already waiting out front. He turned the bike off, and headed to the front porch. Keith blurted out,"hey..."

"Oh hey, your early?" Pidge replied, looking up from their phone,"since your here want a drink? Matt made some lemonade before leaving."

"No thanks.." he hummed while sitting in a chair next to them.

"Ok," Pidge smiled at him placing their phone in their pocket.then they start interrogating him," are you ok? You seem a bit off."

"Yeah I'm fine," Keith zones out," I'm just tired because someone decided to wake me up."

Pidge snickers,"But I didn't!" 

"Yes you did!" Keith blurted while glaring at them.

Pidge examines him and laughs,"ok fine, I did," Pidge then stands up,"we should probably head out.." 

Keith stands up nodding," yeah..." Keith then walks over to the bike, taking out the other helmet,"here." He then throws the helmet at them.

He gets situated on the bike and then Pidge gets on behind him, holding their arms around his waist holding on. Then then drive off.

As they drive Pidge hears Keith whimper a bit. They wondered what his problem was, until he looked at his neck. They saw that a bandage was covering it up, and it was a bit bloody. Over the wind Pidge spoke up," hey, what's with the bandage on your neck?"

Keith listened to them and replies back," I-it's nothing, I accidentally hurt myself and I didn't want people to see my injury, and take pity; So I put a bandage on it, because people will think less of it considering I'm 'edgy' . Plus it looks cool."

"Oh," Pidge then said, thinking something was still a bit off,"then explain why there's blood?"

"I told you it's just a small injury, it's fine..." Keith said, getting a bit annoyed.

For the rest of the ride they rode in silence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance sat on the long couch as everyone talked around him. There was Shiro, the host who was sitting on the coffee table talking to his best friend Matt. Next to Matt was a beautiful girl with white hair, Allura. She had this British accent and a small blush as she talked to them. Next there was Coran, who looked a bit old, but no one seemed to mind. He catered the girl when ever it was needed. It almost seemed like he was her butler.  
Then there was Hunk, a man who was gentle and caring. He watched as the others were talking about ships and stuff. And lastly, there was Lance...A college student who tags along to anything, just so he could get out of his house.  
A knock could be heard from a distance, and just as that Shiro stands, he spreads a bright smile across his face, before walking to the door. Lance looks over his shoulder while the door clicks open, and two figures could be seen. One, adorably small with orangish hair, a green white and orange hoodie, and glasses. The other was a bit taller, with black hair that ended at his shoulders, a cropped hoodie, that was red and white, with a yellow stripe, not to mention a hot bod;).  
Lance closes his eyes for a second, and when he opens them, they are standing infront of the couch.  
Shiro gave a small dad look, which was very intriguing, and spoke,"guys, this is my younger brother Keith, and his friend Pidge. Before we begin anything else, Allura? Could you please wait in the kitchen for a moment?"  
Allura hummed in response, fluttering off to the kitchen.  
"Okay, so you all might be wondering why I invited a girl?" Shiro assumed.  
"Yeah!" Hunk yelled as everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Well....she's my....girlfriend....." shiro mumbled just so they could here him. Shiro looked at Keith.  
"Cool...um...ok?..." Keith responds, not knowing how to act in this conversation. After he speaks he takes a seat next to Lance. They glance at eachother for a moment, Lance's body started to tingle. Lance felt like he wanted to hold him, care for him, do anything and everything for him; but he hasn't felt this way in a long time, not since Nyma...  
\--------------------  
Keith stares back, a bit uncomfortably but he felt weird. -where have a felt this before?- he thinks as he looks away.he pulls his knees to his chest and thinks to himself, forgetting the interaction with Lance.-it's just a matter of time....he's going to leave me...just like everyone else...I just want to have someone....someone who won't fade past me.....someone who really cares, someone who will stay...- He then feels a nudge on his calf; it was Lance again.  
Lance whispers to him quietly so the others wouldn't here,"hey um? Are you ok? Your beginning to tear up..."  
Keith nods and wipes his eyes from the apparent tears. At this point in time, Lance looked at him with worried eyes; he basically stared him down. Keith shivers a bit as he put his legs down, as he stares around the room avoiding eye contact with the worried boy.  
He felt himself sigh when he finally looked away, but he couldn't help thinking-why would he be worried about me?....we just met....he doesn't know anything about me....-. He looks over at Shiro who was talking to Allura in the kitchen. All throughout his speech, Allura nodded.-I wonder what they're talking about?....hopefully not me....-  
He stood up and silently walked out of the house, not saying a word to anyone. He walked over to a nearby tree and sat. He pulled his sleeve up to uncover the bandages he hid so well. He begins to cry silently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance was left in the house, as everyone was questioning him," do you know why he left?" One of them said," no, but I think we should leave him alone for a bit..." another responded.  
A few moments pass and Lance finds himself chasing after the boy that ran out just minutes ago. He follows the footmarks in the ground. He follows them until he reaches a tree, a beautiful, red leaved tree. He looks down to see Keith crying. It seemed like Keith didn't notice when he took a seat next to him. Lance instantly saw all the bandages and his eyes widen. He slowly, pulled him into a hug, because he didn't know what else to do.  
They stay like this for awhile, Keith crying into the others shoulder, while Lance rubs his back blushing a bit. Keith pulls back and looks at Lance in the eyes. it looked like he wanted to say something, but all he could do was sob.  
A few more minutes pass, and Keith finally managed to speak. He spoke in a soft tone, still weeping in between breaths," w-why...." he sputtered out, leaning on the others chest.  
"Why?" Lance says looking down at him.  
"Why are you being so nice to me...." Keith then mumbled loud enough that lance could hear.," I don't need this...."  
Lance sighed," because.....you  
remind me of myself a while ago.....alone....."  
Keith pulled away to look at him in the eyes, while Lance continued to speak," and I don't want anyone to feel the same way I felt...it's hard to look at someone who's alone, and just not pay attention. I have to help or else I'll be disappointed at myself..."  
Keith smiled through all of his tears, from those heartfelt words; he hugs him as he whispers,"t-thank you...."  
\--------------------  
As the wind brushes through their hair things go silent. After awhile, Keith felt himself shiver as he felt a touch against one of the bandages he had out. He looks down to see Lance glide his fingers over the bandages, before pulling them off gently. Keith stutters as he spurt out gently," w-what are you-"  
Keith instantly blushes a shade of pinkish red as Lance pulled his lips to his cuts. Lance lays his delicate lips onto his cuts, kissing each one gently," I want you to promise me something...." Lance spoke into Keith's wrist.  
Keith nodded as they looked into each others eyes,"please...don't do this again.....I want to help.......," Lance spoke gently, having tears form in the corners of his eyes.  
Keith nodded again before hugging him again," o-ok..."  
-How does he know....why isn't he asking questions?.....how is he not freaked out......why....-. Keith thought to himself as he felt the other begin to struggle to stand.  
"We should get back to the others...." Lance said, nudging Keith to get up.  
Once they were both up Lance helped lace Keith's cuts in the bandage again. Keith hesitated, whimpered and complained entirely, while Lance laughed. Keith sparred out, eager to know the answer," why are you laughing?!"  
"No reason...." Lance responded, laughing all the way back to the house.


End file.
